Conspiracy!
Conspiracy! is a Digital Trip which tasks Aiden with approaching crowds and identifying alien cyborgs disguised as humans with a special lens, so they can be eliminated. It is the only Digital Trip that is downloadable content. Playing In this digital trip, Aiden has to find alien cyborgs that are disguised as humans. Aiden can see them through his lens. After Aiden profiles cyborgs, a weak spot marked with yellow appears on the cyborgs. To kill the cyborgs, Aiden has to shoot them on their weak spots. In total, there are 105 robots spread throughout 16 levels of Conspiracy!, and when all of them have been taken out, the alien spaceship that seems to be tied to them will malfunction and crash into the city below, ending the threat of invasion. There are five different types of cyborgs Aiden will have to deal with: *Basic - As the name suggests, these are the most common cyborgs faced in the invasion. When the alert is sounded, Basic-class cyborgs will move towards Aiden at walking speed. When they come in close proximity to him, they will stand still, charging up an explosive, and then detonate it if they are not killed, ending the level in failure. They have a single weak point. *Blind - Only appearing in the first level, Blind-class cyborgs cannot detect Aiden, and will not be alerted to his presence until he starts shooting. Once this happens, they behave like Basics. They have a single weak point. *Runner - Runner-class cyborgs are similar to Basics, but make their way towards Aiden at jogging speed, and are thus a more dangerous threat. They have a single weak point. *Armored - In terms of movement and detection, Armored-class cyborgs are identical to Basics, but they are much more difficult to destroy, as they have anywhere between three and five weak points, all of which must be shot in order to kill them. The shotgun is a good tool to take them down, as it is capable of hitting more than one weak point at a time. *Coward - Unique among all cyborgs faced in the invasion, Coward-class cyborgs will not pursue Aiden, or detonate their bombs. Instead, when the alert is sounded, they will drop to the ground and stay there, requiring Aiden to hunt them down and kill them. Despite their odd nature, Cowards are still fully capable of detecting Aiden and triggering an alert. They have a single weak point. Trivia *By completing all 16 levels, the player unlocks the Conspiracy! outfit for Aiden. *This Digital Trip can be considered an opposite to the Alone minigame due to fact that the player is the one hunting down robots rather than the opposite. *The digital trip also shares similarities with the 1988 movie . *The "detector glasses" lens Aiden wears over his eye in the Digital Trip has an "N" design . This could be a reference to "Nexus", which was Watch_Dogs’ original title. *A loading screen tip advises the player to take Cowards out first, but in reality, since they do not pose a threat, it is much wiser to focus on the cyborgs who can kill Aiden before taking out the Cowards, at which point the sniper rifle comes in handy because Cowards do not move. Category:Digital Trips